User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/BLOONBUSTERS THE CARD GAME?
No, really? Elements No Beh, cuz it's too BEH. #Scorch: Fire, fire, fire! #Fulgor: Light, in particular. #Grama: Nature and stuff! #Pummel: Sports, balls, you name it. #Feudal: Knights, guards, medieval stuff. #Umbra: Darkness. #Shuriken: Ninja-related characters. Get sneaky! #Marine: Water element. #Fuse: Electricity element. #Touch: Video games; perfect! #Occult: Brains, brains, brains. #Onyx: Rock element. #Gale: Wind. Flying characters included. #Serum: Healers; they are able to cure. Sometimes attack! #Tundra: Chilly element, to be exact. #Opera: SOUND. AMP IT UP, BABY! #Bane: Poison element. #Taboo: Magic! #Yurei: Ghosts, monsters, the undead. #Gizmo: Robots. #Vigor #Pabulum: Food-related element. #Celestial #Wrath #Jurassic #Fusillade #Succor: Support element; attack boosts and such. #Pierce #Constellation #Accel #Yule #Career #Granule #CPU #Drone: Bugs and other stuff like that. #Epoch: Time-related elements. Clocks and stuff! #Squadron: Military-related element. #Toon: Characters related to those old cartoons. OLD-TIMEY! #Armament: Weaponized characters. Serves as another version of Beh. #Draco: Dragons. #Amazing: Awesome. And MLG. #Gambol: Funloving, clowns, those things. #Trigonometry: Math-related! Like squares! #Chroma: Paint. Colors. Wisps (maybe). #Insurance: Money money money! #Bijou: Crystal characters. #Punk: Steampunk characters. #Grav: Gravity element. #Plate: The steel element; different from Gizmo. #Animus: Animation, life, stuff like that. Mostly objects which are now living things. #Repulse: Magnetic element... #Organ: Things related to your body, like blood and hearts. Ew. #Vellum: Paper element. #Construct: The element of building! #Mythic: Greek stuff. #Cuspid: Fangs and other stuff. #Amor: Love element. #Crafty: Toys, DIY stuff, yeah. Essentially the better Plush. #Coop: Teamwork element. #Hallow: Opposite of Wrath; good guys and not evil. #Haunt: Halloween element. #Bulwark: Vigor, but with protection instead. They usually have lots of defense involved. #Semblance: Related to feelings. #Snare: Trap-related element. #Bio: Science and stuff. Not really Sci-fi. #Sludge: Slime element. #Fae: The fairy element. #Order: Peace and law. #Discord: Chaos. #Range: Vigor but with ranged stuff. #Torpor: Dream element. What more? #App: Appstore stuff. Basically contains everything from the App Saga category. #Talent: "Typical superhero powers." #Parkour: Basically, obstacles and stuff. Yeah... #Mire: Containment stuff! Yay! HUH! 75! SEVENTY-FIVE! Anyways, CARDS! *Monster Cards **Renegade Pro Gunk - IF YOU KILL AN ENEMY: Force the player to give a card from their hand. (App/Sludge) **Armoranger - SHOOT: An ally for them to have -3 DMG, or an enemy for them to 3+ DMG. (Bulwark/Range) **Churchiller - FREEZE an enemy for three turns. (Tundra/Squadron) **Ballystic - Hit three enemies. EXPLODES in their face. (Pummel/Fusillade) **Quarrier - Play an additional Quarrier if brought into battlefield. (Onyx/Bijou) **Rowlott - Flip a coin. HEADS: Deals damage to the enemy. TAILS: Deals damage to itself. (Insurance/Gizmo) **Glitzungle - For every Glitzungle on the battlefield, add 1+ ATK to all Glitzungles. (Grama/Coop) **Magnulse - WHEN ATTACKED: Enemies which are MAGNETIC STICK onto this enemy. (Snare/Repulse) **Venus Hydra Trap - This gains an EXTRA attack. (Grama/Mythic) *Spell Cards **The GR8 Shuffle Maniac - RESHUFFLE your deck. (Taboo) **This for That Trade - TRADE cards with the other player. (Insurance) Sorted Monster Cards *Based off of Tank Stuff **Hotkisser - TAME one of your opponent's monster, but give them a PERMABURN. (Scorch/Amor) **Nuturret - 1+ ATK for each ATTACK. Breaks when you don't attack. (Squadron/Grama) **Halloween Twoswords - REARRANGE the top three cards of your draw deck. (Haunt/Armament) **Penetraitor - Does x2 damage and ignores armor but it immediately goes to your discard once used. (Pierce/Squadron) **Shellboom - SACRIFICE to do 5 damage to everything in play. (Fusillade/Bulwark) **Churchiller - FREEZE an enemy for three turns. (Tundra/Squadron) *Bees, Bugs, and Stuff **Dracofly - TAKES less damage from SCORCH attacks. (Drone/Draco) *Fantastic Fantasies *Foraging